Mine
by Corina03
Summary: "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter" Being with Eli turned the shy, meek, good little Baby Clare into a strong, confident, independent young woman. A collection of one-shots/"snapshots" into what could be. Futurefic-ish.
1. Living In Sin

**A/N Please read first: **Hello, all. I'm obviously new over here. I've been trolling Eclare fics for the past few days and after seeing Try Honesty Pt. 1 I had the sudden urge to write my own. So here I am, days and days later after my two day anti-spam waiting period finally expired, ready to share my thoughts with you. It's not really going to be a full on story, just a collection of fun one-shots about a more grown up Clare and Eli. It's going to jump forwards and backwards a lot. This one and the four I have already half written were inspired by the song Mine by Taylor Swift.

I have to make it abundantly clear, though, in no way do I think this is going to happen on Degrassi. And I really hope I don't offend anyone with the liberties I take with Clare. I do think that her parents divorce and having Eli is going to change her (I mean, it's Degrassi, the good girls don't stay good forever) but, again I don't think anything like this is going to happen.

* * *

**Living In Sin**

When Clare Edwards woke up in her big, cozy bed with the light streaming in from the window warming her bare back, she couldn't have felt more content with life as it was. She fell asleep smiling last night and that's the way she woke up, lips softly turned up at the edges. In this bed, in this home. . .this is where she was most comfortable, most herself. And mornings she woke up there always gave her hope for all mankind. She was, at that moment, filled with a delirious kind of happiness that completely obliterated reality.

She was seventeen, young, in love and she'd just spent another glorious night with her wonderful boyfriend, Elijah Goldsworthy.

This was not the way she imagined her life would be, but she really couldn't wouldn't change it. Her life was good.

Technically, the studio apartment was his, and only his. His name was on the lease and all of the utilities were in his name, but it was their home. She pitched in for bills when she could, put the apartment's address on all of her forms, and listed Eli as her emergency contact. She had more than one drawer of clothes in the dresser and had laid claim to roughly half of the closet-not that she really needed to given that most of Eli's clothes, dirty and clean, lived on the floor of the bedroom area. She had books on the shelves and her laptop was plugged in right next to his. She even had a surplus of tampons under the bathroom sink.

Her mother thought she was staying at Alli's or 'Gracie's' house, never mind that 'Gracie', for all intents and purposes didn't even exist. Her mother didn't need to know that. If she'd known from the get-go that Adam was physically female. . .well, Former Mrs. Edwards probably would've had an opinion about that. But, no, Clare had found out a while ago that the less her mother knew, the better her life was, the happier they both were.

The summer before junior year, Helen had married an accountant named Michael and he and his two young daughters moved into the house. Clare had realized that she could do pretty much anything her heart desired early on, as her mother had two new daughters to play with and mold. Sometimes it felt like she was trying to have a re-do on Darcy and Clare. It used to hurt, but it had become a numbness in Clare's life. A moot point that she could work around.

Clare's faith was already about to topple over the edge when her parents announced their it was official and her father celebrated by immediately moving to The States to pursue business and a young redhead, Clare snuck out for the first time. When she saw her mother's wedding rings on the bathroom sink, she skipped her first full day of school. The breaking point had been when her mom came home with a new engagement ring on her finger and a relatively good looking, yet balding man in khaki's on her arm. That's when she actually started dating Eli.

And those events, that was what solidified her new state of mind.

When she was younger, she believed what she believed because she was taught to obey her parents and that's what they always told her was right. They gave her her purity ring when she hit puberty and told her, no ifs ands or buts, that only sinners had sex before marriage and if she wanted, she could decline the offer to be pure. But, she'd go to hell and they'd disown her for it. So twelve year old Clare put that ring on her finger with a smile. She thought it was the right way, the only way.

When she was fifteen she started to think that maybe if not even her parents could obey their own rules, the rules they said God set for everyone, she shouldn't have to either. She thought that if God wanted to split up her parents and throw her life into turmoil even though she'd done everything she was ever asked without protest, maybe her parents had it wrong.

Maybe there was a God, or maybe there wasn't. But either way, as long as you're a good person you'll be okay.

That was the philosophy she lived by now. Not 'Will God Hate Me For This?' but 'Will I Be Able To Live With Myself After This?', if the answer was yes, she did it. And sometimes she made a mistake but life always went on and she could always look herself in the eye in the mirror.

It wasn't long before she realized how much happier, how much lighter she felt, without the pressure of the world bearing down on her.

With Eli's help she'd become a normal teenager. She went to parties sometimes, occasionally skipped school, took risks and, in time, perfected the art of lying to her mother. Because she did kind of secretly live with her boyfriend and that took some regular storytelling. But that was a small price to pay for her freedom.

She sensed she was alone in the apartment before she opened her eyes, but that didn't really disappoint her. She was used to Eli already being downstairs at The Dot picking up morning shifts on the days he didn't have classes.

She groaned, stretching the sleep out of her arms and legs before rolling onto her back and wrapping the comforter around her body. Clare looked out from the bed, into the kitchen, through a large archway that was in place of a proper door to make goo-goo eyes at a banana and a box of Poptarts. She was starving, but she was feeling way to heavy in her contentment to get up and feed herself.

Wondering if Eli was due for a break anytime soon she turned her head to check the time and saw that the alarm clock on Eli's side of the bed was blank. There was a sharp jolt in the back of her mind attempting to bring her back to the reality where time and date mattered. She pulled herself over to the edge of the mattress, searching for the electric cord. It came up without protest. That jerk unplugged the alarm clock. She rolled back over to her side and felt around for her phone.

Thursday morning. 8:02.

She was missing homeroom and had to be at her first class in fifteen minutes.

"No, no, no, no. Not today." She said to herself, hanging off the side of the bed, reaching for underwear and a bra.

Thursday: Calc test, AP Chemistry review, English papers due, etc. She could not miss this day.

She stood up on the bed, still hooking the clasp behind her back, to jump off the end, hurrying through the kitchen, around the breakfast bar, behind the couch and into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her short auburn curls and washed her face free of any of yesterday's make up. The only thing she had time for was brushing her teeth.

Clothes were a slightly more difficult feat. There were a pair of jeans draped over the back of the couch but no shirts to be found. All of her clothes had disappeared. Long sleeves and sweaters were the only thing of hers in the closet-not ideal for May weather-and the only other clean clothes were a stack she'd done for Eli last night on the dresser.

On a whim she hurried out the door and into the laundry room in the hallway outside, completely unmindful of her state of dress. There, she found her clothes, sitting idly, drenched in the washer.

"Come on, Eli. Seriously?" She growled in frustration. Half of those clothes were clean. He was the one who taught her that just because they were on the floor didn't mean they were dirty.

Back in the apartment she had no choice but to rifle through the stack she'd left out for him earlier, grabbing the smallest shirt she could find. A faded black concert T-shirt from when he was in high school.

She leaned back to check the microwave clock from the bedroom. Ten minutes.

She grabbed a banana off the counter, threw it into her school bag and snatched the first pair of shoes she saw.

"Today is _not_ my day," She mumbled when she saw the keys to the hearse weren't in their usual spot on the table by the door. That meant she had to stop in The Dot and get them from Eli.

She needed her own set of keys to Morty. Better yet, she needed her own car. She may love Morty but he was Eli's and borrowing him for school or errands was awkward. She not not now, nor would she ever be, the hearse driving type of girl.

Clare hustled down the apartment complex's dark stairs as fast as she could without the straps of her backpack getting caught around her bare feet. She barreled out the main door, took a right and ended up at the entrance to both her and Eli's place of part time work.

Clare came stumbling into The Dot, her bag hanging off the crook of her arm, barefoot. Eli stopped wiping down the counter to stare bemused at the sight she made: disheveled, flushed and dressed half in his clothes. Her hair was fluffy and she was barely keeping her balance trying to slide on her shoes.

Finally she huffed, dropped her bag in the middle of the floor and leaned onto a nearby chair to assist her. When she looked up and saw him staring at her, he expected her to glare or say something witty.

But she just marched up to him, breathless, hand outstretched saying, "Keys. I need Morty's keys."

"Good morning, Eli. I slept well, how about you? You hungry? Why yes, Eli, thank you. I _would_ like some breakfast." He mocked, leaning both arms on the counter between them, smirking as usual.

"Cute. But seriously, I have seven minutes to get to school, stop at my locker and have my butt in my seat for first period."

"You're already gonna be late. Just sit down and have some breakfast." This is why she loved Eli, he was the devil on her shoulder that meant her no harm. If it weren't finals season she probably would have listened to him. But. . .

"I can't because _someone_ unplugged the alarm this morning and _someone_ forgot to put the load of clothes in the dryer and _someone_-"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I get it, Eli's the Antichrist this morning." He took the keys out of his pocket and made to hand them over, jerking them back and over his head when she reached out for them.

"Eli, come on. I don't have time for this." She was exasperated, and he knew she wasn't in the mood to play with him so, instead of being a pest, he gave in.

"Kiss," He said pointing at his lips, keeping the hand with the keys far out of her reach.

Clare hopped up, one knee on a stool leaning over the counter to peck him on the lips, stretching for the keys as she did. As quick as she'd done it, she hopped down, spun in a three sixty and was heading for the door.

"You comin' home after school, right?" He called after her.

"Yeah," She yelled back absently, quickly shouldering her bag.

"Have a good day! Love you!" He managed before the door swung shut behind her. Even though he meant it, he was joking with her. He found their Ricky and Lucy quasi-home life downright hilarious on most days. Today was one of those days.

He smiled to himself as he watched her go. He loved mornings like this when she was all bothered and running behind. She'd probably yell at him later and they'd make up over pasta on the stove and she'd fall asleep tucked into the corner of the couch watching a made for TV movie even though she swore up and down that she had to spend the night at her other home tonight. And with any luck, they'd do it all over again tomorrow.

xxx

It was common knowledge that Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were dating. It was also common knowledge that Eli wore a black and red Dead Hand band T-shirt almost everyday during his time at Degrassi. The same T-shirt that a very unkempt, frazzled Clare was wearing when she ran into the school Thursday morning.

To the kids in the halls, it looked as if Clare was finally participating in a walk of shame. Which, of course, elicited catcalls and shouting such as, "Woo! Baby Edwards finally gave it up!"

She had a strict rule about wearing his clothes to school for this reason exactly. It wasn't their business and no matter what changes she had gone through in her private life, she didn't want to flaunt anything. Hence, private life.

Clare just shook her head, and kept walking. She learned long ago how to let people's idiotic comments roll off her back. She had to, being with someone as fearless as Eli. It made her a stronger person and gave her boosts of confidence to spare. Not to mention, at the moment she didn't even have the time to care.

If she wasn't in such of a hurry she might've been amused, actually. Was there anyone even at this school who still remembered _why _she was Baby Edwards?

Then she felt someone fall into step beside her and looked over. It was Alli, positively beaming like the cat that ate the canary.

"Isn't that Eli's shirt?"

Clare glanced down, hurrying down the hall towards her locker, "Yeah."

"Ah, so we had a sleep over last night," Alli nodded understandingly, "What, may I ask, was wrong with your clothes this morning?"

"I woke up late only to find all of my clothes sopping wet in the washer. His clothes were the only things not dirty," She said simply, unloading her bag and reloading her arms.

Alli looked at her skeptically, poking at the short sleeve with her pen, "And you're telling me that's clean?"

"Yeah. Of course. I just took it out of the dryer last night." She slammed her locker shut and hurried off in the opposite direction, towards first period.

Alli followed at her heel, giving Clare a disbelieving look, "You do Eli's laundry?"

Clare was exasperated, blowing her hair out of her eyes as she sat down in her seat, "Well, someone has to. Lord knows he won't until he realizes he's been wearing the same thing everyday for a month."

Alli was shaking her head, holding in a laugh. "I never realized you were so domestic."

Clare rolled her eyes, finally having time to catch her breath. Today was going to be hell. She'd gone from zero to sixty in no time flat. Not twenty minutes ago she was asleep, "Ugh, I can't wait for this day to be over so I can go home and shower."

"Which home?" Alli enjoyed teasing her friend about her unbelievable living situations. If you would have told her three years ago that by senior year her best friend, Christian Girl Wonder, would be regularly shacking up with her older boyfriend she would have asked you what drug you were on. She was happy for her though, a little proud and a pinch jealous.

Clare just gave her one of those looks. And Alli laughed.

"Think your mom's gonna notice you're slowly moving all of your stuff into chateau Goldsworthy anytime soon?" She asked.

Clare snorted, "It's been going on for over a year, Alli. Don't count on it."

xxx

By the time Clare made it to The Dot after school that day, she found it hard to believe that for a whole five minutes this morning, she was in utter bliss. She had homework out her ass, finals coming up and all day she got comments about her choice of attire. To top it off she didn't have time for lunch, so she'd been starving all day. Oh, and she smelled.

And then she saw Eli, still working away behind the counter, and her day got marginally better.

He was so pretty and he wall all hers. He'd just had his nineteenth birthday last week. Other than being older, the only real changes in him were minor. He'd grown a few inches from when she first met him and he no longer colored his fingernails with Sharpie markers when he was bored, but he still wore tight pants. Black still dominated his wardrobe but he had a lot more white and grey now. Sometimes he even pulled out an actual color.

She didn't mind, though.

She didn't mind when he didn't cut his hair for six months or when he deferred school for a semester to work full time and build a savings or when he suddenly showed up with a tattoo on his shoulder blade. As long as he was still Eli underneath it all, she could accept him in anyway he came to her, and she knew he'd do the same for her.

Above all else, he was still the boy she loved who loved her back. The boy who saw her through the scariest time of her life and made sure she came out the other side, not only intact, but stronger than ever. The boy who'd helped her come into her own. He never pushed her to a place she didn't want to go. He never held her back.

When she had a bad day, seeing him was the best thing that could happen to her. She sighed with a soft smile, walking up to him.

"Anything happen at school today that I should know about?" He asked after she tiredly kissed him hello and plopped down in front of the coke he had waiting for her.

She gave him a funny look, "No, Dad. Why do you ask?"

"Because these random kids have been coming in all day trying to high five and congratulate me," She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh! And. . .some pasty little preteen tipped me a condom."

Now she knew he had to be joking, "Yeah right."

Both of his eyebrows raised as he reached into his back pocket, producing a foil wrapper. He held it up in front of her eyes, daring her to contest him now.

Her head fell forward, resting on the faux marble, groaning, "Oh God."

He chuckled, amused, "What happened?"

"You unplugged the stupid alarm clock!"

xxx

Later, Eli came into the apartment after his nearly twelve hour shift to find take-out on the counter and Clare packing some clothes in with her school books. He hated when she had to leave.

"Already? Just say you're with Alli again."

"I have to go home sometimes or else my mother will think I'm dead."

"Aw, come on, Clare." She hated when she had to leave too, but she hated it even more when he started to whine.

"Please, don't." Today was a long day for her. And it showed all over her face and in her voice, "You know I'm not allowed to stay out two nights in a row during the week."

"Just tell her, already. I'm getting sick of going back and forth," He grumbled, setting the Chinese cartons on the coffee table.

"And I'm getting sick of _moving_ back and forth. Lying to my mom every other night. . .," She took a breath, running a hand through her hair to calm herself before she started had this argument all the time. She understood his position and he more than understood hers, but it was frustrating, "Only a few more weeks, Eli. Graduation is next month. We've made it work this long I think we can wait a little while longer."

She ended with a sigh and he flopped back on the couch, "I know. Trust me, I know."

Clare slowly curled into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder, staring at their entwined hands in her lap, "I'll be back for the weekend tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Better be," He kissed the side of her head and they sat there cuddling in comfortable silence, occasionally reaching over for a spoonful of rice.

There was nothing she wanted more than to move in with him officially. She was already a pretty happy girl, she could only imagine what life would be like when she could stop lying and be free to be with her boyfriend whenever she wanted. Which was all the time. Maybe she was naive. In fact, she knew she was, but that was okay.

This life was _hers_ and this was the way she wanted to live it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? If you read and liked it even a little, please review. If not I'll probably just keep the ones I already have written for myself and I'll be sad.

Also, if you have any ideas feel free. Anything you'd like to see but think Clare is too…well, Clare to do? Any cute little everyday coupley scenes you want to see Clare and Eli in? Even if it's a serious subject matter or a question about Eli you want me to attempt to answer, leave them in a review and I'll more than likely try to write it.


	2. It Hits The Fan

**A/N:** Can I just say how much I love you all? You completely blew me away. I've been writing on and off since I was fourteen and I have never gotten a response like that on a single chapter. Thank you so much. I can't say it enough. There were almost as many favorites as there were reviews as there were alerts and you guys...are just wonderful. You're my new favorites.

I have to warn you: In my opinion, this one is a whole lot weaker than my first one and that's because I wasn't too stoked on writing some of these parts. I wanted to keep the entire collection light and happy but I felt like this part had to be included, so here it is. Part One, at least. It got really long and Part Two was being difficult but I HAD to update. There's not really and Eli, just Clare and her mom. The next one centers on Morty, so I swear that one will be super cute, super funny, full of Eli, and way better than this one. Also, do you guys know Emily Gilmore? Cause that's who I kind of modeled Helen off of.

* * *

**It Hits The Fan**

The Bhandari's backyard was decorated like they were expecting to play host to the princess of some foreign land and not a handful of graduating seniors from Degrassi's community school and their families. That was Clare's first thought when she walked through the back doors with her mother and step-family at her heels.

The last day of Clare's required schooling was yesterday, and now she could be done if she wanted to be. After thirteen years of school she really _wanted_ to be done, to take a break, to just lay down and become one with the couch. But she knew, of course, that that was not an option. By this time next week, she'd have her diploma in hand and if she ever found the courage to tell her mother, she'd be moving into the apartment she sometimes shared with her boyfriend. And then she'd start college and her adult life would begin.

It was terrifying but also exhilarating.

"Clare, move it," Her mother said from behind her. "I haven't seen Dhara and Arman in ages."

Clare gave her a tight smile and stepped aside. Alli's parents were throwing a barbecue for their daughter's friends and families and against her better judgement Clare was going to tell her mother about moving in with Eli today. Well, at some point. Maybe.

That's why Eli wasn't with her. That, and Helen and Eli proved that they were like oil and water early on. The memory of a particularly awkward, tense dinner nearly sent her into panic to this day. Even when Clare wasn't doing something her mom would think was insane "for" Eli or with him, Helen just generally disliked him. And Eli wasn't fond of her for it.

Clare watched her mom start an animated conversation with the Bhandaris, and vaguely acknowledged Michael and the kids joining groups of their own before setting out to find Alli. Alli would at least attempt to calm her down a little.

xxx

Helen had been making her rounds, greeting all of Clare's friends parents politely, talking about how nice it was that the weather had held and how old they all felt now that their children were graduating. Helen being Helen, she found it pertinent to gloat a little about her daughter being the salutatorian and her husband's job and her step-children completely outshining all the other kids in the end-of year recital last week.

What seemed like eons later, she ended up back at the buffet table with the only two adults at the party whose company she actually enjoyed: Dhara and Arman Bhandari.

After more pleasant conversation and a flute of champagne Helen sighed and said, "I just wanted to thank you for letting Clare stay with you so many nights. After the divorce I think she might've started to feel a little out of sorts at home."

"Of course, Clare is always welcome. We're beginning to miss her." Dhara said, sipping her drink.

Helen laughed good-naturedly, "She'd have to leave some time for you to miss her."

Mrs. Bhandari gave her a confused look after glancing at her husband, "We haven't had Clare over in weeks."

"Dhara, how many drink have you had tonight? She's been ping ponging from here to Gracie's for months. She's barely been home. . . ."

"Helen," Arman started, touching her elbow, "I don't mean to start any trouble, but Clare hasn't been staying here."

"Of course she has," Helen said, even though she was starting to think that maybe-just maybe-they knew what they were talking about.

"I think maybe you should talk with Clare." Dhara said before steering her and her husband away from the simmering woman.

Helen was standing by the buffet completely awestruck. She could feel a slow boiling anger bubbling from within her, but her head wasn't as quick to process the information. Her daughter said she was staying at the Bhandari's house most nights, but the Bhandaris said they haven't seen her in what could have been months. But that would mean. . .that Clare lied to her. _Clare doesn't lie,_ she thought to herself. That was just something that didn't happen. Clare didn't know know how to lie! And, anyway, if she wasn't staying here, where was she staying?

That's when the lightbulb went off in her head.

xxx

Clare was standing in a small cluster of friends laughing when her arm was jerked backwards so hard she almost dropped her drink. She looked up, alarmed, to see her mom's face in a mask of thinly veiled anger and disbelief.

"Mom," She briefly looked over her shoulder to see her friends had scattered, "What are you-"

Helen put her hand up to stop her, "Don't lie to me, Clare."

"I didn't even say-"

"Don't lie to me, Clare. Where have you been staying?" Her voice was hard, and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

Clare's eyes widened into saucers as she shamefully tried to talk her way out from under her mothers cold stare, "What are you talking about? Mom I've-"

"Do yourself a favor and tell me the truth. Alli's parents have already told me you haven't been staying here. So I'll ask one more time; Clare, where have you been staying?"

She sighed. This was not the way she wanted to do this. She wanted to calmly and rationally tell her mother that she wanted to move out of the house. She wanted pie charts and pro/con lists and to try to make it sound like a _good_ thing. The last thing on her agenda was having her mom finding out that she lied to her. Especially from someone who _wasn't_ her.

"Please don't get mad," She was cut off by the expression on her mother's face. Yeah, this was a lot scarier than she thought it would be. She couldn't remember the last time her mom looked this angry. Defeated, yes. Peeved, definitely. But to see the rage building behind her eyes, that was something new. Something that Clare wasn't prepared for.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Helen's foot started tapping, but the rest of her was immobile and for the first time ever, her daughter was intimidated by her.

"Okay, so. . .the thing is. . .I've been trying to tell you for awhile now. . . Okay." Clare's hands were wringing of their own accord and her eyes were darting around, trying to look at anything but her mother's face. "I'm, uh, moving out."

Was that a steel hand wrapped around her throat? It must've been. There is no way that that choking feeling was natural. The truth does not set you free. It tries to suffocate you.

Helen's arms fell to her sides and her eyes nearly fell out of her head, "Excuse me?"

She looked around, realizing she might as well have been talking into a microphone she grabbed Clare's wrist, dragging her through the crowd and into the unoccupied Bhandari kitchen.

"Excuse me?" She repeated.

Clare paused, words forming in her mouth, but they wouldn't voice themselves. She didn't know how to say it, other than to blurt it out, "I've been staying with Eli. After graduation I'm moving in with him."

"What!"

"I'm moving in-"

"I heard what you said!" Helen ran her hands through her hair, trying to get a grip on herself before her body started acting on impulse, "You-you certainly are not! I highly doubt his parents are just going to let you _move in_."

"He's been emancipated for the last two years." Clare said in a small voice, shrinking back into the cabinets behind her.

"What!" This time Clare stayed quiet and just let her mom continue. If at any point she felt regret about deceiving her mom to play house with Eli, it was when she thought about her reaction when she would eventually have to find out. She knew she'd feel shame, and she knew she'd remember that she was only seventeen and it wasn't exactly appropriate to do what she was doing.

Fighting with her mom-talking to her mom on most days-made her feel like a child who acted like an adult in the body of a teenager. It made her feel incredibly small and stupid but she couldn't let that get in the way. If she allowed this feeling to stop her every time she felt it, she would never grow up.

Suddenly, Helen stood up perfectly straight, staring into Clare's eyes she said in a voice quiet as death, "I raised you to be a good Christian girl, Clare. Good girls don't spend the night with boys unsupervised, so why. . .?"

"Mom, can we not talk about this here?" She said, her entire face heating up.

"Is there something to talk about?" She took Clare's silence for an answer and would have burst into tears if she wasn't so ashamed, so angry, "You are not to see Eli again. Do you understand me?"

"Mom! No! You can't just decide for me."

"I just did. And it's final. That relationship is over. Now come on, we're going home."

"No," Clare held her ground and Helen turned around, astonished.

"Clare. Now. We'll discuss this at home." Helen reached for Clare's arm with intentions of bodily removing her from the premises, but Clare jerked back, her entire body contorted with frustration she didn't know what to do with.

"No. You've made every decision for me for as long as I can remember. You don't get a say in this. I'm not breaking up with him and I _am_ moving in with him after graduation."

"I said no."

Clare's chin lifted defiantly, "It doesn't matter. It's my choice and I've made it."

Helen saw that she needed to switch gears and promptly attempted to lay on the guilt, "I can't even look at you right now. Who are you? Where did my Clare go?"

"She's right here. She just grew up, and you were too busy to see it."

"No. I was never too busy for you. I've been here the entire time. It's your father who-"

"Stop! Just stop. Dad left, fine. And you know, that might not have been so bad as long as I still had my mom, but I didn't. You were here, but you were too busy with _your_ life and _your _new family to notice I needed you. Eli _was_ there for me. And you don't get to take that away from me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm your mother and I forbid it."

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't asking your permission. It's been over a year that I've been basically living on my own and you didn't even notice. I don't think you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do anymore."

Helen was taken aback at Clare's words. She looked like she meant it. She looked as angry as she had felt not five minutes ago. And for the first time, she felt like she was looking at a young adult and not her youngest child. This person before her was a young woman and somehow she couldn't remember when that happened.

"Fine," She said, smoothing out her skirt, "you've made your point. You're an adult. If you want to live with your boyfriend, go live with your boyfriend."

"Mom." Clare sighed, taking a step towards her mom, but she took an equal sized step backwards.

"No, no. You're right. I'm a terrible mother. Go. Move out. Get away from your terrible, negligent mother."

"Mom," She said, her voice harder than it was before.

"Clare."

Clare felt a twinge of regret in her heart. She realized she hurt her mother's feelings and even if she meant what she said, she didn't mean to do that. She felt like she should apologize but she couldn't. She didn't have anything to say at all.

Neither of them seemed to, so they just stared into each others eyes for longer than they had in months, if not, years. Neither could look away. And neither could recognize the person staring back at them.

How can you be with someone everyday of your entire life and still not have any idea who they are?

How can you look into your daughters eyes and realize you have no idea how she grew up, where the time went, who she was, where were you? How did you miss it?

The moment was broken when Michael came in and saw the scene the mother and daughter made, having a stand-off in the Bhandari's kitchen. He cleared his throat, taking them out of their trance, "Is everything alright in here?"

"Everything's just fine, Michael. I was just coming to get you. I think it's time we headed home." Helen forced a close lipped smile.

"I'll go get the girls and meet you at the car, then." He said, ever the obedient husband.

"Clare, I'll see you tomorrow to get your things?" She said once Michael was gone.

"You're leaving me here?" She asked, pushing back tears. She didn't know if they were angry or sad but they were definitely building.

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with that. Just call your _boyfriend_ to come get you." There was acid in her voice and that convinced her that there was no way she was sad. She was angry. And betrayed. "So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She nodded absently and cleared her throat, "Yes."

"Alright then," Helen said nodding Michael and her stepdaughters towards the front door and away from Clare.

She left almost as soon as they did. She couldn't just stand still and let these feelings eat away at her, so without saying goodbye to anyone, she started walking to Eli's-and now her-apartment. It felt wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. But then again, how could she have thought it wasn't going to end up in any other way? Was she really deluded enough to hope that this wouldn't push the already precarious mother-daughter relationship over the edge, to lay in complete shambles at the bottom?

xxx

Clare and Eli woke up practically at the crack of dawn the next morning. After a night of listening to Clare rant and rave and pull herself back from the edge of an emotional breakdown repeatedly, he'd had a surprisingly restful nights sleep. Clare, on the other hand did not. She spent a lot of the time staring at the ceiling and justifying her anger.

By the time the sun was up and it was an appropriate time to come calling, she'd convinced herself that everything was okay and it didn't matter.

Eli saw through it. He knew her mother disapproving had hurt her. He knew hearing that her mother didn't recognize her had been a blow. She knew her mom didn't know her on a personal level anymore, she said so constantly, but to hear her say it had taken the wind out of Clare's sails.

By the time Clare and Eli had packed most of her things into Morty, she felt more like she was being kicked out than she was leaving on her own accord. Her mother barely said two words to her when they got there. She had broken down boxes waiting in a pile inside Clare's bedroom door and stayed in living room, drinking coffee and watching cartoons with Sera and Lilly while the couple sifted through Clare's childhood.

On her last trip out to the hearse, Clare stopped in the doorway to the living room and waiting for her mom to look up and notice her, but if she did she didn't let on, "Mom?"

Helen looked up, distractedly, like she hadn't even realized Clare was in the house prior, "Yes?"

"I left a ticket to the ceremony on the table by the door, okay?" Her mom just gave her a blank stare, "To. . .my graduation?"

"Oh. Right. I didn't know I was still allowed to go to that."

"You're my mom. Of course you are," She paused, "I want you there."

"I'll see what I can do."

Clare bit the inside of her cheek trying to get what she had to say to come out softly, "I may have lied to you and I know your ego is bruised because of it, but you know I'm a good kid. I'm responsible. In a few months I'll be eighteen anyway. So, can we please put this behind us?"

She looked like she wanted to say something. Her mouth even twitched a little, but she just turned back to the television and pretended that Clare wasn't there, which made the girl in question throw her hands up and walk, swiftly and heavily towards the door, "Fine. I'll see you if I see you."

She wrenched the door open and slammed it behind her with more force than necessary, leaving her misty eyed mother in the house she'd never live in again.

xxx

Three days before her graduation, Clare was hovering over the mountain of laundry that was obstructing the view of her bed, trying how best to attack the folding when her cell phone rang. The last time she picked it up was yesterday, when her father called to say he wouldn't be able to make it back to Canada for the occasion. He said there was a work crisis and he simply couldn't get away but Clare knew he was just avoiding her mother. She almost didn't even blame him. All in all, it was shaping up to be the worst week in recent history.

But she flipped the phone open blindly, and was assaulted by a very happy, very girly voice that she was actually glad to hear.

"Mom tells me you're living in sin with some hearse driving sewer rat with greasy hair and dingy black clothes? Her words, not mine," Darcy half laughed over the phone but Clare could still hear the judgement in her voice. She was just trying to be the cool, accepting big sister. Which she did appreciate. She'd had enough disapproving interactions with her parents in the last week.

"Hello to you too. And he's not a sewer rat, Darcy, you know that. He has a name and he's been my boyfriend for over two years," She got really tired of reminding everyone of that.

"I know, honey," she sighed, "Just be careful, okay? You're still young and you aren't even married-"

"Darcy." She was stern. This was not up for negotiation. Clare's life was Clare's life now. No one else's. She wasn't in a cold war with the woman who gave her life for nothing.

"Okay, okay. I get it. So how is _Eli?_" Darcy said, stressing that she actually did know Eli's name. And that she didn't call just to warn her sister about life's cruel sense of humor.

"He's good. Really good. The paper's actually been publishing some of his short stories in the Sunday edition." Clare gushed, full of pride and eager to have a happy conversation. Something she'd been lacking lately.

"That's amazing. You have to send me some copies, okay?"

"Sure thing. Oh! And. . .you'll never guess! I finally got him trained to put the dirty clothes in the hamper instead of on the floor. Occasionally he even puts them in the washer, but we're still working on the dryer part of the process," Clare said feigning seriousness. Well, sort of.

Darcy was laughing, "Baby steps, I guess. When am I ever gonna meet him, anyway?"

And thus the light, joking conversation was put on pause.

This was another topic that exasperated Clare to no end. Darcy hadn't been home in years, since she left for Kenya. She just kept going and going and going. There was always someone out there for Darcy, specifically, to save leaving no room for the sisters to have any face time. The last time they'd seen each other in person Clare was still a runty little piglet with glasses and a fondness for wearing uniforms to school. Of course, they'd sent pictures back and forth and had numerous phone conversations but that didn't matter. Sometimes a girl just needed to loaf on the couch all day, while watching movies and eating ice-cream with her big sister.

"I don't know, Darce. Maybe if you stopped trying to repent long enough to come home for half a second. . .it's not like I'm hiding him from you." She said, tossing a neatly folded washcloth on top of her small pile.

"Hey. That's not fair," Darcy sounded genuinely hurt on the other line.

Clare sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I just miss you."

"I know, Clare Bear, I miss you too."

"You're coming home for my graduation, right?" Clare hedged. She'd held off asking for months, trying not to get her hopes up only for some kid's last minute case of Malaria to sidetrack her sister. Her dad bailed, her mother's attendance was up in the air, and she needed at least one blood relative who loved and accepted her there.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world," She paused for a second and Clare could practically hear her getting nostalgic, "I can't believe you're already graduating. My baby sister. . .and you're living with a boy too."

The sisters spent the next hour on the phone, laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know. Crappy place to leave off. I'm sorry. Like I said, you guys are totally amazing and you deserved a better chapter a lot sooner than I gave it, but next chapter was a lot more fun for me to write and I have a feeling you're all going to like it.

Also, again, any ideas whatsoever, let me know. And! If you know what Clare's dad's name is, please tell me. I couldn't find it anywhere and it's driving me crazy. :)


	3. Graduation

**A/N: **I know, I know. You guys were great and I broke my promise. But, but, but I have an excuse! And hopefully you guys will think it's a good one. On my last run through editing I had an idea and I had to write it in, which of course took longer, and then I had to leave for college which is a lot more emotionally trying than I thought. . .but now you get more Eli and I think it's a cute scene. (Don't be mad!) And thank you all for telling me Clare's dads name. I needed it but of course, that's the only episode I don't have DVR-ed. :)

This may seem irrelevant, but I've been obsessed with watching Gene Simmons Family Jewels lately and I got inspired for a spin on a later chapter. If you know Gene's number one rule about living a good life you have a little hint for what's coming for these guys. It might not work out so well for Eli. ;)

* * *

**Graduation**

On Sunday afternoon, Clare stood up on stage in front of her peers, her teachers, and the people who meant most to her to receive her diploma and deliver her Salutatory speech. At the podium, she looked out into the crowd, a sea of mostly nameless faces. She spotted Eli and Adam smiling next to Drew, who was seated with the Bhandaris, and smiled back. They made such an odd bunch, but they were all hers in some form or another. Near the middle, her eyes landed on her mother in her most dignified suit, sitting with her head held high and her shoulders back, pride evident in her expression and Clare felt hope that maybe things could be good again. Better, even. Her smile brightened. Nothing could ruin this moment for her.

Not even her sister showing up with her luggage still in tow halfway into her speech.

After the ceremony was over Clare met up with her sister on the front steps and was immediately dragged into the hug to end all hugs. Darcy squealed and jumped around, her arms still wrapped tightly around her sister, "I am so proud of you. You were great up there!"

"Thanks. I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea," Clare whispered into her ear. They pulled apart and held each other at arms length.

"You're gorgeous, little sister. How'd that happen?" Clare's face turned red but the thousand watt smile was ever present.

"Girls?" The sisters turned to see their mother walking down the steps to meet them, a wad of Kleenex in her hand. Without thinking she brought them both into an embrace she never thought would happen again, with Darcy never being home and Clare's retreat from all things family, "I'm so happy to see the two of you together."

Clare wasn't expecting it but she welcomed it nonetheless. This was three-fourths of the family she thought would never again come together as a whole. And they were here for her.

When Helen pulled back she looked a little surprised at herself, and cleared her throat, "That was a beautiful speech, Clare. You did very well."

"Thank you." She smiled, fiddling with her diploma.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could take Clare out for dinner to celebrate?" Darcy said to her mom.

Clare made to butt in, to halt their plans before they blew up, but it was already too late. Helen's face took on a new light, "That would be lovely. Just the three of us. I'd love to hear about everything that's been happening. . .in both of your lives."

"That sounds great, guys, but I already have plans. With, uh, Eli. We're supposed to meet up with Alli and the guys," She said, looking around for one or all of them and coming up empty.

"Oh," Helen muttered, dejected.

"Oh! Bring him! Bring Eli. This is perfect, I'll finally get to meet the famous boyfriend character," Darcy said, bouncing around again like an effervescent ball of positive energy.

"Absolutely not," Helen said, her voice suddenly much stronger than it had been all day, at the same time that Clare said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Darcy looked back and forth at them and took a step out from the space in between them.

Clare bit the inside of her cheek, "Sorry Darce. We'll do dinner or something tomorrow night, I promise."

"No," She said grabbing her wrist when she tried to turn away, "come on, guys. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"It wouldn't be," Clare said, "if she could let it go."

"Clare, I don't agree with the way you're living you're life-"

"Exactly! My life!"

"Guys!" Darcy interjected, then in her best mediator voice said, "Mom, this is Clare's day. Let's just chill, okay?"

Helen looked like she was contemplating the words of wisdom her eldest daughter had imparted on her and Clare took the opportunity to swoop in and, hopefully, close the deal.

"I'm not asking you to like it or accept it. I'm asking you to pretend if you have to. Even if its just for the day, Mom, it's my graduation. Please. I'd like to spend today with the people that matter to me, and I don't want to fight about it."

Clare's earnest plea made Helen think for a moment and then she hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, then. I'm going to go find Eli and tell him about the change of plans. I'll be right back."

xxx

She found him coming out of the front doors as she was going in. After he congratulated her, and she lulled him into a false sense of complacency, she broke the news to him and watched his face visibly fall.

"Why don't you just go? You and I can do something afterward." He said, desperately trying to back himself out of the corner he was in.

"Because we had plans and I want to spend this day with you, but I think if we do this things can start getting better for me and her. And you'll finally get to meet my sister. Please?"

"Don't play the guilt card, that's not fair." He pointed a stern finger at her which she just rolled her eyes at and pushed away, "You know we can't stand each other. We're oil and water. Superman and Lex Luther. It's just asking for trouble."

"For me?" She asked, giving him her best doe eyes.

He threw his head back and groaned, "Clare."

She knew it wasn't long now. He'd already resigned himself, he was just hoping someone would save him before he was lead to the gallows.

"We'll take pictures, go eat a nice free meal, and go home. All by ourselves," She said running a hand up the front of his black button up, and around to cup the back of his neck, "And then, we won't have to leave the apartment for _days_."

He sighed, "Days?"

She pulled him down and gave him a kiss, whispering, "and days and days."

xxx

At the restaurant, Clare gave a mock curtsey when Eli held the door open for her, feigning shock at his gentlemanly bravado. He bowed slightly at the waste, gesturing for her to go in first causing her to giggle and Helen to roll her eyes at their show.

Darcy was smiling at them and then looked at Helen to see her less than amused face turned in the opposite direction, "Oh, come on. You have to admit that was cute."

"Is this thing ever going to beep?" She asked, loud enough to get Clare and Eli's attention and silence their playful banter. Clare swallowed hard and quietly walked up to stand with her mom and sister, Eli reluctantly following.

"You guys haven't been waiting long, have you?" Clare asked.

Darcy looked to their mother, waiting for her to answer but she was alternating between looking at the pager in her hand and the receptionist at the podium, "No, Clare, not long. We just got our number when you pulled up."

"Good." She said simply. And there they all stood, trying to look everywhere put at each other. Eli was rocking on his heals, hands in his pockets. Clare was twisting and untwisting the strap to her bag around her wrist, occasionally pulling at the hem of her baby blue sundress. Darcy was staring at her mother's profile and Helen was continuing in previous activities.

"Mom," Darcy not so subtly nudged her with her elbow after she'd had enough of the awkward silence, "Why don't you tell Clare about her graduation present."

"What graduation present?" Clare's face reluctantly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, I'm not sure she deserves it now." Helen muttered.

"Of course she does," Her sister implored, "she was the Salutatorian, she more than deserves it. Tell her."

"Yeah, tell her!" Clare said, bouncing excitedly on her heels, trying to ignore her mother's comment and focus on the idea of presents.

"Fine. Well, Clare, in addition to your college fund your _father_ and I have been putting money in a separate account to use towards a car-that one of us approves of, first." She added hastily when she saw the gears in Clare's head starting to spin, and the excitement took over.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! A car? Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you," She gushed, rushing forward to hug her mother.

It had been such a long time since her mother had held her in her arms like this. And Helen was thoroughly enjoying hugging her baby girl, feeling like she was still loved and needed. It was too soon before the energy in Clare started to bubble up again, forcing her away to hop around, smiling and straight into the arms of _that_ boy.

She was babbling away about makes and models and used cars versus new cars and classics and hybrids at a mile a minute. The boy chiming in with what sounded like references to past conversations.

And Helen just _had_ to nip that in the bud. She hadn't been saving and budgeting for nothing. This was supposed to be something for her-and at the time, Randall-to do with her daughter. She'd be (Lord help her) damned if she thought she was going to skip away with her boyfriend and steal this experience away from her.

When Clare squealed a little in delight and said, "When do you think we can go?" she knew it was her cue.

"_We_ can go over the weekend when Michael has some free time."

Clare was visibly taken aback._ Hold. The. Phone._

"Why would we need Michael?" "Well, neither of us know anything about cars," She laughed like it was obvious, "Michael would at least know where to start, maybe haggle a little, don't you think?"

"Mom, Michael's an accountant," Darcy attempted, seeing that there was a storm brewing. It was wild to her, to see her mother and her sister's relationship being so tumultuous. Mom and Clare always saw eye-to-eye. Now it seemed that one or the other of them was always picking a fight. In the past week it seemed like the only calls she got were her mother crying and her sister seething, "He drives a Prius. And didn't _you_ pick that out?" "I'll just go with Eli."

"I'd be willing to stake the deed to the house that Michael knows more about cars than he does."

Clare went to speak and then pursed her lips, holding in a smile. Her mother really had no clue. And didn't she ever hear the phrase "don't judge a book by it's cover"?

"Actually, Mrs.-uh, ma'am," He cleared his throat after realizing he didn't really know what to call his girlfriend's mother, "I'm pretty good with cars. I fix mine on a biweekly basis."

Helen could see the hearse out the window from here and eyed it with disdain. Her daughter drove around in that thing. Her daughter called that gruesome death mobile by a "cute" pet name. Her daughter chose to ride in _that _thing with _that_ boy instead of her normal, shiny, clean car just today.

"Maybe if you actually did know anything about cars you wouldn't have to fix it so often, hm?" She raised both eyebrows. _She might as well stick her nose up in the air and toss a scarf around her neck_, Clare thought, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if he wasn't half a century old, yeah, he'd run smoothly all the time. But, he is so he doesn't." Eli bit back in the same tone of voice. Helen's eyebrows practically ran into her hairline and Clare chose then to step in and make nice.

"Mom, be reasonable. You said we needed someone who knows about cars. Look," She gestured to Eli, arms spread like Vanna White in her heyday, "Someone Who Knows About Cars."

"Fine, Clare. Have it your way." Helen huffed.

Sometimes Clare understood why her mother acted like this. Sometimes she knew when she was acting like an obsessive girlfriend whose attachment to her boyfriend was getting out of hand. This, was not one of those times. She saw nothing wrong with wanting to take Eli shopping for her first car. They'd been talking about it for months, ever since she decided to start seriously saving for at least a down payment. Now she was practically given free reign in a dealership and her mother was acting like it was a sin to want to share this experience with him.

Sure, Helen just wanted a day with her daughter. Clare saw that, but she also saw that it would be a day that she was going to drag her new family along on. She didn't want to hurt her mom but she also hated that her mom couldn't see how much she actually _hurt her._ It was nothing against Michael and her stepsisters. They were nice people and they didn't deserve to be hated by anyone, let alone her, but they weren't her family. They weren't slowly introduced into her life. One day she just woke up and-BAM!-there they were. No warning, no grace period, no nothing. Because the last thought on her mother's mind lately has been reserved for Clare.

The staff chose that perfect moment to come and retrieve them from the waiting area.

The poor girl's smile nearly slipped off her face when she brightly asked, "Just four today?" and no one answered.

"Yes," Clare finally said, bouncing on her feet like she didn't have a care in the world, dragging Eli up from his position against the wall by the hand.

"Night and day. OJ and toothpaste. OJ and blondes." Eli whispered in her ear as they walked, far enough behind Helen and Darcy that they couldn't hear him.

"Stop it. We're playing nice," Clare elbowed him lightly in the ribs even though she was about as inwardly thrilled at what lay ahead of them if the dinner continued as such.

It wasn't a shock when the girls were the ones who kept the conversation flowing, but it was a pleasant surprise when Eli's two sense bloomed into his own conversations with Darcy. They spoke about Kenya and college and world affairs and Eli's writing. What was shocking was when Helen started to relax and contribute an anecdote here and there.

But it never lasted long. Whenever she started to let go, she made sure to remind Eli-and Clare-of her animosity towards him. She'd always worn her disapproval on her sleeve, rarely showing Eli any warmth even when he and Clare were just friends, but now it was worse. Now, she felt like she had every right in the world to hurl him into molten lava and she wanted everyone to know it.

xxx

When Eli and Clare got home the first thing he did was take off anything that looked even remotely formal, leaving him in his white T-shirt and his black jeans. She dropped her purse and went straight for the printer, camera in hand.

"Oh, come on. A day like this, a dinner like _that_ and the first thing you do is print out pictures?" He asked, from his position laying on the couch, feet up and fingers laced behind his head, "Come relax. You have all the time in the world now, Graduate."

"I'll relax as soon as I do this. I've been waiting all year." She said, hooking her camera up to the instant photo printer her dad sent her last year for Christmas.

Eli leaned back, stretching his neck over the arm of the couch to look at her standing at the desk still in her dress and heals, waiting for her pictures to be spit out.

"Yeah, that's the big motivator. Go to school for most of your life, get good grades to graduate and the only thing keeping you going was the prospect of pictures afterward," He rolled his eyes and turned back to the television's blank screen.

"Shut up. Not pictures, plural. Just this one." She said and he heard a drawer open and close. She walked past him and stood in front of the built in bookcase beside the TV stand, shuffling things around. Curious, he got up and stood to look over her shoulder at what she was doing.

She was rearranging the other frames and books to make room for a new one and Eli smiled when he saw it.

For the last year, there had been a picture of Clare and Eli on his graduation day in an ornate, brushed black metal frame on the shelf. They're on Degrassi's front steps and he's still in his gown but it's completely unzipped, revealing that he was less than dressed to impress, and Clare's wearing his cap. He's determined to keep his smile at bay and she's on the step above him, leaning on his shoulder, full on beaming.

The entire time, Clare was imagining what it would be like to add hers right next to his and now, there it was.

The frames were close to identical but the pictures inside were fraternal. Clare was wearing both her cap and gown the right way and Eli was dressed in nice black jeans, with a matching button up and tie. He had one of his arms wrapped around her chest, pulling her back into him, her hands on his forearm to keep him there. They were both smiling this time.

"There," She said, stepping back to admire the two pictures together, "now we can relax."

"Actually, I just remembered I have a present for you," Eli said, grabbing both of her hands and walking himself backwards toward the bedroom, Clare in tow.

She cocked her head to the side, a coy smile on her lips, "You do, do you?"

"Look whose head's in the gutter," He shook his head in mock awe, "No. It's wrapped and everything."

"Aw. Shame," She said, sitting down Indian style in the middle of the bed. He went over to the dresser and dug around in the top drawer until he came back and held up a small, thin package wrapped in shiny blue paper.

After climbing on the bed and laying down on his side next to her, he balanced the gift carefully on her knee. He'd had it for what seemed like forever and had taken extra care to not only keep it from her, but to act nonchalant about the whole thing. He wanted to surprise her and although he was nervous he was buzzing with excitement that he'd finally be able to show her what he found.

"This took real time, real effort, and real money. Don't forget that part." He said after she'd started ripping the wrapping off.

She paused, looking up at him in frustration, "Way to cheapen what could be a nice gesture."

He chuckled and nudged her knee, "Shh, just open it already."

She rolled her eyes and finished tearing the paper off to find, quite predictably, a long white box. The kind you put the hinged velvet jewelry cases in. Although, she should have reminded herself that this was Eli, and he didn't always do thing the predictable way. When she lifted the lid, she did see a box inside but it was wooden and it looked very old. It had definitely seen better days but it was also very beautiful, with roses and swirls carved into the top, intricate patterns along the edges and in the corners, making the top and bottom flow seamlessly into each other.

"Whoa," She couldn't help herself from saying as she traced one of the roses with her finger, "This is gorgeous."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," He said even though he enjoyed her obvious admiration at the gift's box, he thought it was nothing compared to what was inside, "Open it."

Clare glanced up at him and he gave her an encouraging look, telling her to get on with it already. She set the white box down on the bed in front of her and gently lifted the wooden one out of it, to cradle in her hands, and lift the top off.

On the inside, laying on a pillow of faded royal purple, was a heavy looking silver locket on a long chain. It was carved with more swirls and lacy designs, surrounding a letter 'C'. It looked like something a queen would have worn for a portrait or by a high class woman out for tea in the Victorian Era. This baby definitely would have went down with the ship.

"Oh, my God," Clare breathed, "Eli, where did you find this?"

"I was at the Antique Mall with Sam, selling some of his old stuff and I found this in one of the cases by the register," He said, waiting patiently for her to get to the best part. The element that really made it difficult for him to keep the trap that was usually so good at keeping secrets shut.

"It's amazing," She picked it up to get a better look, turning it over carefully in her hands, pausing when an etching on the back caught her eye. In loopy writing it said '_Always, E_', "Did you. . . ?"

Eli shook his head, even though she wasn't looking at him, but leaning down, nose millimeters from the locket, studying the words, "Didn't touch it. It's kinda perfect, huh?"

"Kinda."

"I still can't believe I found it." He said smiling, full of pride that she seemed just as thrilled about his find as he was.

"_I_ can't believe you found it. This is. . . . How old is this?" In complete disbelief, looking over at him.

Eli shrugged a little, "No clue. Hundred years?"

"So it's authentic?"

"As far as I can tell it's the real deal. The chain's a little newer though. '80's, I th-," He was cut off by Clare's free hand at the back of his neck, pulling him to meet her half way in a long, lingering kiss.

"Thank you, Eli. I love it," She said passionately, when she pulled back, just a breath between their lips.

It was exactly something he'd get her. Something elegant and vintage and meaningful. Something that no other man on the planet would have, or could have, possibly given her.

"I knew you would." With false cockiness. He hadn't. He'd hoped.

But, there was more yet and she was taking too long to finish, so he reached over and popped the face open with his thumb, displaying what was inside.

"This picture was stuck in there," He said, pointing to the cracked picture of a woman and her baby that looked about as old as photography itself, "But I thought you'd kinda like that anyway. And the other one. . .well that was a bitch to get in there."

Clare absently hit him with the back of her hand and he rubbed the spot saying, "Ow. I give you gifts and this is how you repay me? Gee, thanks."

She barely spared him a glance. She was too busy basking in the beautiful piece of jewelry. Now she was certain that no one else in the world had something quite like this. And it most definitely couldn't be as wonderful as the one she was holding in her hands right now.

"It's perfect," She said, running her thumb around the edge of the back plate, the one with the tiny picture of her and Eli in it. It was the most perfect picture she never knew existed. He was looking down at her with that special smirk that no else got to see. The one that wasn't about sarcastic comments but about the love and the care he had for her. Her eyes were wide and doe like, looking back up into his and she was smiling, hands lightly fisted, resting on his chest. It was the kind of thing you see in movies. Or in black and white on the pages of a coffee table book.

"So, you like it?" Eli whispered from around her knee, still propping himself up with his elbow. It was funny, from her he needed constant approval, but from anyone else. . . .

Clare just nodded, giving it a last look before closing it and handing it back to him, "Put it on for me?"

He sat up and crawled on his knees behind her. After he clasped the delicate chain, he placed a kiss at the base of her neck. He was about to continue when he heard her sniffle a little, glimpsing her hand come up to her face in his peripheral, "You are _not_ crying."

"No," She leaned back into him, forcing him to recline into the pillows against the old metal headboard, "This is just really amazing, Eli. Thank you."

"I'm gonna be so screwed when your birthday rolls around," He chuckled, trying to make her laugh, just in case.

She craned her neck to look up at him and he saw her eyes, shimmering with complete happiness and gratitude. Seeing that there were no real tears in sight, he leaned down to kiss her full on the lips.

That necklace was the only thing she slept in that night.

* * *

**A/N:** So that last part with the locket was what I had to edit in at the last second. I was just gonna stop at the picture because that was the idea that got me started on the graduation chapter and have a shorter chapter. I know it was a little cheesy and way out there, but I also thought it was cute and am a little proud of myself for thinking of it. Personally, I'd swoon but what do you guys think? Worth it? I've noticed that a lot of my ideas center around the descriptions of photos they could have taken, so I hope you guys don't mind that element.

Oh! And who do you think Sam is? You should know that I've created an entire history for this Eli that doesn't really match up with the show, that I know of. I might include the Julia bit though cause that doesn't interfere.

Leave a review and there will be Fun With Morty in your future. I'm responding to the long ones/really good ones. :)


End file.
